Computer systems, from small handheld assistants to medium-sized mobile and desktop systems to large servers and workstations, are becoming increasingly pervasive in our society. Computer systems typically include one or more processors. A processor manipulates and controls the flow of data in a computer by executing instructions.
Currently, communication protocols are being developed to enable different types of computer systems to communicate with each other, allowing for a rapid exchange of data. Enabling this type of communication among computer systems may greatly enhance our efficiency. Unfortunately, establishing a communication link and exchanging data between computer systems may be a complex and time consuming task. In particular, communication links between computers that operate using different languages, or between unidentified computers, can be unintuitive, inefficient and may jeopardize system security.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.